


Команда антагонистов

by Eltendo



Category: Treasure Island & Related Fandoms, Остров сокровищ | Treasure Island (1988)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Painting, fandom Antagonists 2020, plate - Freeform, Персонажи: пираты, роспись по тарелке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: Использованы цитаты из мультфильма.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Антагонистов





	Команда антагонистов

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы цитаты из мультфильма.

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8716p8gosutzihm/%21zbYixdfl.jpeg)


End file.
